The Best Day of House's Life
by SaulaLove
Summary: All Lucas haters, rejoice! A small idea about how much i hate Lucas, all packaged up in a nice fanfic.


Just a little House/Lucas fight.. i'm tired of Lucas and i want him beat up =D i'm starting a bigger story now, it should be all written in about a month. Its gonna be the longest one i have ever written, out of posted and nonposted stories. For now, all Lucas haters enjoy!

House was limping down the hospital corridor, deep in thought. Yesterday, Cuddy had managed to get a 12% increase in the hospital insurance, against all odds, with everything pointing to her losing her insurance and her job. But she had stuck it out, sucked it up, and held her own. It was moments like this that made House realize that she was an incredible human being. I mean after all they had been through, she had hired him back after his stint in Mayfield. After all the crap he had put her through, all the things he did wrong, she had a chance to fire him for good. She had chosen to keep him, and he had no idea why. As House sat on the bench at the end of the hall, still engrossed in thought, his feet slipped out in front of him, stretched out and relieving the pain somewhat. At the same time, Lucas was walking down the hall. He had just been to see Cuddy in her office and wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. He had had enough of her pining over House secretly. That's why she had kept the desk in her office, thats why she had hired him back, and thats why she never left him alone. Lucas was about to walk past House, or so he thought. He ended up tripping over House's foot. House, with his eyes closed and head back against the wall, didn't even notice. All of a sudden, Lucas was on the ground in front of his feet. House reached to help him up, but it was too late. Lucas was mumbling about not wanting Cuddy that much. House grabbed his collar and pulled him up from the ground. "What did you say to me?" He growled. This was gonna get ugly. Lucas was trying to stand tall, but House could see the fear in his eyes. "I said, I don't want Lisa this much, that i'm going to walk through fire just to be able to be the first one she thinks about in the morning." Something inside House snapped, she deserved much better than this shit. He let go of Lucas's collar and instead began to fight him, punching him and kicking him (with his good leg) until he was on the ground, almost unable to fight back. The nurses and patients at this point were staring, and a few brave young men were trying to break them up. Cuddy heard the commotion and almost FLEW out of her office. Her feet had never even touched the ground. She immediately began pulling House off of Lucas, swearing and shouting at him. Public spectacle be damned, she was going to stop this little game. "House! What are you doing! Get off him ,RIGHT NOW, or it's your job!" House was pulled away from Lucas, still snarling and upset. "Cuddy, he said you weren't worth fighting me for, he said he wasn't going to fight for you anymore. I snapped. You deserve so much better." Lucas immediately thought of a plan. "Do you see now, Lisa? Do you see how jealous and crazy he is?" Cuddy didn't know who to believe. She knew House would never lie to her about that, seriously, not that kind of thing. But at the same time, Lucas probably wouldn't have said those things. "House, Lucas, go home. To separate houses, in separate cars, and don't go near each other, do I make myself perfectly clear?" "Crystal, m'lady." House was back to being cheerful, because he had planted doubt in Cuddy's mind. Lucas mumbled a yes and stalked off. With Lucas gone, House and Cuddy had a conversation about what he had said."House... did Lucas really tell you i wasn't worth it?" House felt bad, looked at the floor, and said,"Yes. Thats why i punched him. He's pretending to be your daughters father, Cuddy, and you have no idea how he really is." Cuddy walked away from House, and sat down in her office. As she looked around her desk, still processing the past few minutes, she saw one of Lucas's listening devices. She turned it on and listened. Was that House talking? She pressed the rewind button. All of a sudden, she knew who to believe. She knew what was going on, and who was on her side."I said, I don't want Lisa this much, that i'm going to walk through fire just to be able to be the first one she thinks about in the morning." She heard Lucas say. There was only one thing left to do. She walked down the hall, heels clicking as she yelled, "House!" Things would always wind up between them, always.


End file.
